Kagumaru
by BeyGie
Summary: Kagura es la princesa del viento, la cual desea liberarse de las terribles manos de Naraku. Conoce a un valiente y poderoso Youkai de nombre Sesshomaru, del cual se enamora y este promete regalarle su libertad... Pero una serie de hechos inesperados les impiden estar juntos. Amor, odio y venganza, todo esto mas en esta bella historia Kagumaru.
1. Cap 1: Deseo de libertad

_**KAGUMARU**_

Cap: 1. Deseo de libertad.

Hechos de: La Época feudal del antiguo Japón.

(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi)

\- Sesshomaru... ¡Sesshomaru! -

La voz fuerte de Irasue sonaba haciendo resonar cada campana del castillo oculto en el inframundo, buscando con desespero la presencia de su único hijo. De un tropiezo, el torpe sirviente cayó ante la mujer de cabellos plateados, disculpándose de rodillas.

-El amo Sesshomaru ha abandonado el castillo está mañana.-

De un golpe, Irasue hizo rodar al pequeño demonio, y furiosa decidió mandar a sus mejores soldados, en busca de su hijo, aquel día era importante, le tocaba elegir entre las almas, a quién lo acompañaría por el resto de los siglos reinando el inframundo. Cada uno de los soldados, bajaron haciendo una fila a la tierra, en busca del heredero, al cual encontraron a unas millas, en compañía de una pequeña niña, la cual le hacia de mensajera todas las tardes. Al sentirse descubierto, el gran demonio, decidió enfrentar a la mayoría del ejército de su madre, defendiendo como a nadie la vida de la niña.

-Aún no es momento de regresar…-

El joven Youkai era serio, siempre mantenía una posición firme, y su rostro no emitía sentimientos ni emociones. En ese instante, su comportamiento no cambió, y desenvainando su espada, eliminó a todos los soldados con un solo movimiento, dejando solo restos de polvo.

-Fascinante... Sí eso fue para impresionarme, lo haz conseguido...- La dulce voz de una joven, había sonado cerca de sus oídos, a pesar de que mantenía distancia de Sesshomaru...

Dos semanas atrás…

-Sabes que tienes prohibido volver a ver a ese demonio, tanto tu, como Kanna, están destinadas a permanecer a mi lado hasta que llegue el día de su muerte, no olviden que su corazón, ¡Me pertenece!-

La delicada princesa del viento, aún se lamentaba dando vueltas por alrededor del castillo, pensando, imaginado cada cosa, cada plan que funcionaria para lograr volver a ver a su amado. Había conocido hace ya varios días, a un demonio fuerte y valiente, desde la tarde que ambos habían compartido en el bosque cerca del lago, se había enamorado y tras cada día, luchando por su amor prohibido, su lazo crecía construyendo sentimientos sinceros entre ambos. Ahora solo podían comunicarse por notas, habían pasado días eternos de su último encuentro.

-Señorita Kagura...- La pequeña Rin, venía a las corridas, sosteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad, pero al igual, su ceño traía algo de preocupación. -El amo Sesshomaru... Le ha enviado está nota, y ha dicho que es importante.- Susurro con su voz despacio.

La princesa abrió el papel, y enseguida su rostro formó una gran sonrisa. -Gracias.. Pequeña. Ahora ve con tu madre, sí te atrapan por estos lugares, podría ser una desgracia.-

La niña corrió escaleras abajo, escapándose del castillo, debía aguardar a que la princesa tuviese una respuesta para Sesshomaru.

-¡Kagura! Anuncia el amo Naraku... Que vuestra cena está lista.- Uno de los sirvientes de su padre le advertía, Byakuya... Quién también esperaba paciente que le concedieran la mano de Kagura en matrimonio.

Aquella cena apresurada, le había impedido entregarle la nota a la niña, para anular el pedido de encuentro con Sesshomaru, sí llegaba a aparecer por el castillo, se armaría una sangrienta batalla, en la que su amor podría salir herido.

-Kagura...- La voz gruesa de Naraku sonó como eco al decir su nombre, la joven levantó su vista hacia su creador. -Ya he decidido cual será tu destino...- Tanto Kagura como Kanna, tenían un futuro incierto, ambas solo podían decidir su presente.

-Yo...- Byakuya sentado en la derecha de Naraku, tomo la palabra. -Quiero reiterar mi propuesta de matrimonio con Kagura, sé, amo Naraku, que usted solo me ve como un simple sirviente, pero puedo llegar a ser el próximo terrateniente.-

Kagura levantó la voz en ese instante, con algo de agonía. -¡No! Yo quiero casarme con quién yo ame... Deseo mi libertad.- Aún así, su voz fue callada.

\- El amor... El amor es falso... Y mientras estés bajo mi poder, harás lo que yo diga. Byakuya será tu esposo...-

La joven princesa, tras su negación de pedido de libertad para casarse con quién realmente amaba, se levantó, de la mesa en silencio, y comenzó a correr hacia la oscuridad, donde el bosque le daba protección, ignorando los gritos crueles de su padre que la amenazaba sino regresaba en aquel instante. -Unos pasos mas... Unos pasos mas y encontrare a Sesshomaru..-

En aquel instante, todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio, no solo había oscuridad a su alrededor, sino que también desolación... Su corazón le presionaba en su pecho, la agonía se acercaba a cada instante, la muerte estaba llegando a ella, y solo llegaba a recordar la advertencia de su hermana menor, Kanna. -Kagura.. No desobedezcas, podría costar tu vida.- ¿Acaso el amor no lo valía? Valía dar su vida por Sesshomaru... Al tener esa visualización, solo perdió la conciencia ¿Ese sería su final? ¿Así acababa todo?

-Señorita Kagura.. Señorita Kagura..- Gritaba angustiada la pequeña Rin al ver a la muchacha caer inconsciente al suelo. A su costado, se encontraba de pié, Sesshomaru, pese a su dolor por ver casi muerta a su enamorada, su rostro no trasmitía esa angustia. Tomó a Kagura en brazos, y la ocultó dentro de una cueva de piedra, en compañía de la niña, a quién antes de partir le advirtió.

-Sea lo que sea que escuches.. No salgas de aquí.-

Así, el valiente Youkai, salió de la cabaña a enfrentar su destino, una batalla mas lo haría mas fuerte. Al adentrarse en el bosque, los siente soldados de Naraku lo rodearon.

-¡¿Donde se encuentra la princesa Kagura?! Te perdonaremos la vida, sí la regresas a su castillo.-

Fueron las palabras del comandante Bankotsu, mientras lo apuntaba con su alabarda. Sesshomaru, sin temor, sonrió con ironía, ahora que tenía a quién quería como esposa, no dejaría que se la arrebataran fácilmente. Sin decir nada, saco su espada, dispuesto a defender su vida, la de su amor y la niña. Enseguida al sentirse acorralados, los siete soldados comenzaron su ataque, y antes un descuido del demonio, Jakotsu, el menor de los siete, le hirió un brazo, pero esa herida, era insignificante para el heredero del trono del inframundo.

-Amo Sesshomaru.. ¡Amo Sesshomaruuuuu!- La niña apareció gritando, buscando ayuda, ahora Kagura comenzaba a agonizar, y la menor no podía hacer nada para ayudarla..

-¡RIIIIN!-

Los gritos del demonio no fueron suficiente.. La pequeña cayó herida, casi sin vida, cortada por la espada de Bankotsu, aprovechando que los demás soldados, ponían prisionero a Sesshomaru que el por su parte, utilizando la fuerza y veneno de sus garras, se liberó acabando con la vida de tres de sus enemigos.

-Muy bien... Demonio... Tu no perteneces a este mundo, espero que entiendas eso.-

Una voz desde el cielo, hablaba, en cuanto el Youkai levantó la vista, logró visualizar a un hombre de cabellos largos, Byakuya, quién en sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo de Kagura inconsciente, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera seguirlo, el desapareció, con los soldados que aún quedaban con vida.

En la oscura soledad, Sesshomaru tomó el cuerpo ya sin vida de la pequeña Rin, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, así, le devolvió su vida, moviendo su Tensaiga, la cual cortaba a los secuaces del inframundo, quienes venían por su alma.

-Amo... Amo Sesshomaru... Se llevarán a la señorita Kagura.- Susurró Rin al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, y encontrarse con el rostro celestial de su amo. El por su parte, acarició su mollera, respondiendo despacio.

-Duerme Rin.. Ya estás a salvo...-


	2. Cap 2: El engaño

**KAGUMARU**  
 _ **Cap 2: El engaño.**_

 _Hechos de: La época feudal del antiguo Japón.  
(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi)_

-Señorita Kagura... Aún no puede levantarse, está débil.-

La muchacha la observó con preocupación cuando la princesa se levantaba a vestirse con su kimono.

\- Ka... Kagome... ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dormí?- Susurro la joven con la voz entre cortada.

-Han pasado dos meses, señorita…-

Kagura bajó la mirada, frenada en la puerta de la habitación, el último recuerdo que tenía, fue una tarde en la que estaba sentada en la entrada del castillo junto con su padre, y su hermana menor, Byakuya, sirviente de Naraku, había venido a pedir su mano, y ella...

-¿Que me ha sucedido, Kagome?-

Volvió a ver a la muchacha, que le acomodaba la habitación.

-Usted a sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, no sabemos porque se desmayó.. ¿Ya se siente mejor?-

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía la sensación de estarse olvidando de algo, de algo que realmente era importante.

\- Amo Sesshomaru... Aquí es el castillo donde vive la señorita Kagura.-

Luego de haber pasado casi la mitad del día, desde la noche anterior, fría, en que se habían llevado a la princesa, al fin llegaba al castillo en donde la tendrían oculta, aunque Sesshomaru no se guiaba por la niña que lo acompañaba, sino que sentía el aroma de Kagura.

\- ¿Puedes entrar? Solo asegúrate de no ser vista.-

Le dijo a la niña, sentándose en una piedra grande, al costado del inicio de la aldea, aún le sorprendía como a pesar de ser un demonio, aquella niña inocente confiaba en el, y lo seguí hacia donde fuera. La pequeña Rin, por su parte, corrió hacia el palacio, el cual estaba rodeado por grandes murallas hechas de arbustos, y en el centro, había una larga escalera; la niña pasó por debajo de los arbustos para no ser vista, yendo directamente hacia la habitación de la princesa.

\- Señorita Kagura... Señorita Kagura.-

Entró casi a los gritos, encontrando a la doncella recostada sobre sus cojines.

-Pequeña Rin... ¿Que haces aquí? Ya está cayendo el sol, debes volver a tu casa.-

La niña sonrió, sintiendo alivio al ver a Kagura con vida, sabía que eso haría feliz a su amo.

-¡No se preocupe, Señorita! Porque el amo Sesshomaru, ha venido por usted, y no dejará que nos suceda nada malo.-

En ese instante, tomó la mano de la joven, comenzando a correr, mirando hacia todos lados que no haya nadie que las delatara.

-Ses... Se-ssho-ma-ru...- Tartamudeo confusa siguiendo a la niña que corría entusiasmada, pensado sí alguna vez habría escuchado aquel nombre…

-Amoo... Sesshomaru...-

Tras ambas lograr pasar victoriosas las murallas, corría Rin lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarlo, trayendo de su mano a la princesa Kagura. Al llegar ambas en presencia del demonio, Rin saltó alegre alrededor de ellos, y Sesshomaru, al verla nuevamente, con vida, sana y salva, casi hacía escapar una leve sonrisa en su serio y frío rostro, aún así, su felicidad no sería completa, en ese instante la doncella Kagura, retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tu… Tu eres... ¡UN YOUKAI!-

El terror ahora se apoderaba de su mirada, quería escapar, sabiendo desde pequeña que un youkai había asesinado a su madre. Tomó de un brazo a la niña a su lado, e intentó alejarla cuando el se acercaba a ellas intentando tranquilizarla, hacerla entender.

-¡BANKOTSU... JAKOTSU! ¡AUXILIO... UN YOUKAI!-

Llamó de manera desesperada a los guerreros de su padre, quienes no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Otra vez tu aquí!.. Maldita bestia...- Dijo el comandante Bankotsu, sujetando con fuerza su alabarda.

-¡NO! ¡Amo Sesshomaruuu!-

La niña intentó volver con el demonio quién era atacado, pero enseguida Kagura la tomó en sus brazos, y corrió al castillo para ponerla a salvo.

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de un youkai? Ellos no son amigos...-

La princesa hablaba enojada, sin escuchar los reclamos de la pequeña, quién se sentía temerosa de lo que pudiese pasarle a su amo. En ese preciso instante, un grito aterrador se escuchó desde el lado de afuera, y sin poder soportarlo mas, Rin se escapó de los brazos de Kagura, corriendo a la salida, la princesa por su parte iba detrás de ella con afán de detenerla... Al llegar ambas, todo estaba en silencio, no estaba Sesshomaru, tampoco Bankotsu.

-¡Amo Sesshomaruuuuu!-

Comenzó a gritar la niña, corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Sesshomaru... Ese nombre…- Por curiosidad, y porque deseaba volver a ver a el youkai, siguió a Rin adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que ambas quedaron perdidas.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y los árboles le impedían la poca luz lunar.

-Perdone... Señorita Kagura, por mi culpa ahora ambas estamos perdidas.- Dijo la niña sentándose para abrazar sus rodillas, y llorar con tristeza.

-Tranquila… Ya vendrán a por nosotras...- Susurro la princesa, sentándose entre las hojas secas para acunar a la niña y tranquilizarla, abrazadas, quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en abrir sus ojos, fue Kagura, la niña aún estaba en sus brazos, pero ambas estaban dentro del castillo, entre las mantas de seda y los cojines de pluma. Dejó dormida a Rin, y enseguida se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, donde se oían ruidos, entre los arbustos se asomaba la cabeza de Bankotsu, quién estaba gravemente herido, y casi inconsciente.

-Fue... Fue ese youkai...-

Asustada fue a buscar a Kagome, quién era además una sacerdotisa que curaba con poderes espirituales.

-Kagome... Kagome.-

La muchacha, que apenas sí tendría 15 años, la miró con preocupación y enseguida ambas fueron en busca del herido.

-No se preocupe, señorita Kagura… Aún puedo salvarlo.-  
-Puedes llevarlo a mi habitación... Después de todo, esto ha sido culpa mía.-

A pesar de que las doncellas tenían prohibido entrar muchachos a las habitaciones, entre las dos, lograron entrar a Bankotsu, en ese instante, la pequeña Rin despertó, reconociendo de inmediato a su anterior atacante.

-Rin... Mejor ve a casa, debemos curar a este hombre herido.- Le susurro Kagura, mientras que Kagome preparaba algunas yerbas medicinales para curarlo, la inocente sin decir una palabra, salió corriendo hacia la salida, en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía feliz de pensar que su amo había salido victorioso.

-Rin...-

La voz gruesa de Sesshomaru sonó detrás de la pequeña, haciendo que ella brincara de alegría.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!-

Se acercó corriendo pero aguantando sus ganas de abrazarlo.

-Vamos...- Fue lo único que dijo el demonio, dando media vuelta en dirección al castillo, enseguida Rin lo acompañaba dando saltos, sin siquiera sospechar que algo andaba mal. Al llegar a su destino, cruzó la entrada como sí se tratara de su propio castillo, siguiendo el aroma de la princesa Kagura, el cual a medida que avanzaba, se mezclaba con la sangre de su contrincante.

-Ponle estás hierbas sobre las vendas.. Y hemos terminado.-

Kagome ya se estaba levantando, cuando Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, encontrando a Kagura, curando con cariño cada herida del guerrero... Una nube de celos inundó su corazón, pero su rostro no emitió ninguna emoción, la sacerdotisa hizo una seña de negación al demonio, y este retrocedió, saliendo del lugar antes de ser descubierto por la princesa Kagura.

-¿Que sucede Kagome?-

Preguntó está curiosa, buscando con la mirada lo que se suponía, ella observaba.

-Nada... Solo que... Los demonios intentan poseer este cuerpo débil... Vuelvo en unos minutos.-

La joven salió apresurada, intentando detener al youkai, pero ya era tarde, no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la aldea.

-Todo ha salido como lo planeaste... Naraku...- Susurro la niño de cabellos plateados, de pié el la entrada del castillo.


	3. Cap 3: Recuerdo perdido

**KAGUMARU**

 _Cap.3: Recuerdo perdido._

 _Hechos de: La época feudal del antiguo Japón._

 _(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi)_

Había pasado ya medio día, y la luz solar brillaba con mas fuerza que siempre, Sesshomaru había pasado desde el día de ayer y la gran parte de hoy, sentando en una enorme roca alejado del castillo, en silencio, sin dirigirle la palabra a la pequeña Rin que se encontraba a su lado, en ocasiones ella le preguntaba cosas, pero al no tener respuesta, iba y venía trayendo alimentos de la aldea mas cerca, los cuales solo ella comía, el Youkai nunca tocaba alimentos humanos. Así el cansancio también se apoderó de ella, y quedó dormida sobre el cómodo césped.

No era de costumbre que luego de tan bello día, oscureciera tan de pronto, pero así sucedió, justo debajo de la cabeza de Sesshomaru, una gran nube negra ocupó parte del cielo, aquel aroma era conocido por el Youkai, y en cuanto se asomó una forma de mujer, al instante pudo advertir de quién se trataba.

-¡Sesshomaru! Hijo mío... ¡¿Como te atreviste a desaparecer del inframundo?!-

A pesar de que la mujer se notaba enojada, su rostro era tan frío y sin expresiones, al igual que su hijo, tenía en su frente una luna color lila, cabello plateado y una larga mokomoko que le colgaba en su hombro. Al no tener respuesta de Youkai, quién parecía fastidiado por su "visita" continuó hablando.

-Han habido rumores de tus que tienes una relación con una humana, y eso te ha traído muchos inconvenientes... Por eso he venido a buscarte para que impidas los deseos de tu padre, de coronar a esa mitad bestia...-

Al escuchar aquella última frase, el Youkai abrió en grande sus ojos, no podía permitir que un mitad bestia se apoderara de lo que le pertenecía, poniéndose de pié, se dispuso a regresar al inframundo con la sola idea de acabar con su medio hermano. En aquel instante, un pequeño demonio verde, se asomó por detrás de Irasue, buscando con su olfato, aquella presencia humana que sentía, y allí encontró a la niña, durmiendo a un costado de la enorme roca.

-¡Aquí está la humana! ¡Señora Irasue del inframundo! ...- Grito, en cuanto ambos demonios lo observaban.

-No seas tonto Jaken...- La voz de la mujer sonó primera, como sí lo regañara.- Es una niña... Y no tiene el mismo aroma de la mujer que vi hace unos días.-

Sesshomaru volvió a darse la espalda, ya mas seguro de que no le harían daño a la pequeña, que ahora se despertaba por lo ruidoso que era el pequeño demonio verde de nombre Jaken.

-Un sapo que camina en dos pies...- La niña lo miró muy asombrada, y enseguida le jalaba de lo que serían sus mejillas.

-No soy un sapo...- Renegaba Jaken tratando de librarse de los brazos de la pequeña, que ahora lo abrazaba como a un peluche.

-¡Jaken!- Sonó la voz de Sesshomaru, dejando pensativos a todos los presentes. -Cuida de Rin...- Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantar vuelo para desaparecer entre nubes oscuras.

-Pero… Yo... ¡No me deje aquí, amo Sesshomaru!- Ni había terminado de hablar Jaken, como suplicando a su amo, cuando Irasue lo miró burlandose de el.

-No puedes desobedecer sus órdenes.- Dijo antes de ir detrás de su hijo, desapareciendo por el cielo.

La niña reía divertida, viendo como el demonio renegaba contra sus amos.

-No se preocupe sr Jaken, le buscaré comida por sí tiene hambre.-

El demonio la miro con expresión enojada, pero la niña sin temor seguía sosteniendo una sonrisa, y enseguida corrió hacia la aldea con Jaken detrás.

\- ¡Espera niña!¡El amo Sesshomaru puede matarme sí te sucede algo!

-Kagura... Sabes que no está permitido entrar muchachos a las habitaciones.- Dijo la anciana Kaede, al encontrarse en la puerta, con un arreglo de flores nuevo para la princesa.

-No está Naraku... Yo soy mayor para hacer lo que quiera, y este hombre está herido, no puedo dejarlo ir así...- Replicó la joven, volteando la mirada hacia Bankotsu, quién ahora se ponía de pié, acomodando sus vestiduras.

-Agradezco la atención, princesa... Pero este no es lugar para mi, el sr Naraku podría llegar en cualquier momento, y esto podría causarle problemas...-

-Claro que no... Kaede, ya advertí que no podía entrar sin anunciarse antes...- Se quejaba la muchacha, aún así, el guerrero ya se había marchado, llevando con sigo su alabarda.

Antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar, tomó la palabra la anciana, quién era también una de las sacerdotisas de la aldea.

-Disculpe, princesa... Pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde que usted quedó inconsciente hace dos meses atrás... Su prometido, el Sr. Byakuya, le envía este arreglo de flores todos los días para usted...-

-Pro... ¿Prometido? ¡Yo no tengo ningún prometido, Kaede... Y llévate esas flores que aquí nadie está muerto...-

Dijo Kagura con enojo, saliendo de la habitación, en dirección a buscar respuesta a todas sus preguntas, no recordaba nada de lo que le decían, solo tenía una nube negra en su cabeza... Una nube negra como la que ahora cubría el cielo, una señal de que llovería, pero aquel aroma que percibía, el que su viento le traía, le alcanzaba el recuerdo de un rostro en particular.

-Sesshomaru...- Susurró recordando aquel nombre que había mencionado la pequeña Rin la mañana anterior, posiblemente ellos tendrían la respuesta a su cuestionario, y el porque aquel Youkai se le hacia conocido.

-Tonterías... Un Youkai no puede tener algo que ver conmigo.- Renegó Kagura, caminando hacia la escaleras del jardín, la cual tenía un sendero donde al final se encontraba parte de la aldea, en donde a unos metros, estaba la casilla de la familia de Rin, a pesar de eso, en aquel humilde lugar no se encontraba nadie, nunca había conocido a su madre, incluso se solía pensar que la niña vivía sola, ya que siempre andaba correteando por la aldea e incluso por el jardín del castillo.

-No tenías que hacerle eso al señor Jaken...

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes andar caminando con ese Youkai por ahí, es peligroso que los guardias del castillo te encuentren...

-Pero no pasará nada... Kagome, el amo siempre cuida de mí y...

-No, la próxima vez que te vea con alguno de ellos, se lo diré a la abuela...

Kagura se había detenido tras la casilla, escuchando la pequeña conversación entre la niña y la sacerdotisa. En cuanto Kagome se fue, la princesa aprovechó la oportunidad para asomarse.

-Niña... Pequeña Rin.- Al escucharla, la niña sonrió y corrió abrazarla como acostumbraba hacer cada que la veía.

-Señorita Kagura... Creí que se había molestado conmigo.

-Claro que no... Pero dime, ¿Quién es el señor Jaken?

-El señor Jaken es una mascota nueva que me dio el amo Sesshomaru...

-¿Una mascota? Rin... Porque sigues hablando con ese Youkai...- Dijo en un suspiro, arrodillándose a la altura de la pequeña.

-El no es malo...- Aclaró Rin.- ¿Como no lo recuerda? Usted y el estaban muy enamorados hace unos días... Y ahora usted le t...- En ese instante, una mano cubrió la boca de la niña, era la anciana Kaede, quién ahora la reprendía.

-Rin... Sabes que no debes molestar a la princesa... Mis disculpas, señorita Kagura, está niña se ha criado sola.

-No te preocupes, Kaede, es una buena niña.- Sonrió aún confundida por lo que la niña le había contado, Rin jamás le mentía, pero esa confesión la dejaba sin saber que pensar, se puso otra vez de pié, y acomodando su ropa, corrió hacia el castillo.

-Rin... - Kaede sujeto a la pequeña antes de que ella escapara. -Dime donde está el Youkai.-

-Por aquí, abuela... -La pequeña comenzó a correr para guiar a la anciana hacia una cueva no tan grande, la cual estaba sellada con el poder espiritual que solo Kagome tenía, el pequeño demonio estaba dormido aunque era imposible saber sí era por el poder espiritual o solo cansancio.

-¡SR JAKEN!- Gritó la niña contenta al ver a quién creía su mascota. -Sr. Jaken, yo creía que usted era mas fuerte...- Dijo sonriendo la niña, cuando fue interrumpida por la anciana a su lado.

-Rin, silencio... Esto nos pone en peligro a todos los aldeanos, tendremos que acabar con el, llamaré a la exterminadora...- La anciana dio media vuelta siendo seguida por la niña.

-¡Pero no puedes matarlo abuela! Los Youkai no son malos... No mate al señor Jaken.- Le suplicaba la pequeña, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, la anciana ya iba camino hacia la hectárea de los exterminadores.


	4. Cap 4: Recuerdos que no regresan

**KAGUMARU**

 _Cap.4: Recuerdos que no regresan.  
Hechos de: La época feudal del antiguo Japón  
(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi)_

-¡Jaken! ¡Sr Jaken! Despierte que ya vienen por usted...-

La niña algo angustiada, llamaba al pequeño demonio, lanzando pequeñas piedras al campo de energía hecho por Kagome.

-¡Rin!- Jaken despertó de repente por tanto ruido, pero al intentar escapar, su cuerpo quedó paralizado a causa del poder espiritual por el que estaba rodeado.

-Creí que era más fuerte, Sr. Jaken, al amo Sesshomaru, no pudieron atraparlo tan fácilmente.- La pequeña Rin lo miraba sorprendida, a lo que Jaken enseguida comenzó a reclamarle.  
-Es por aquí...- La voz de Kaede se escuchó a poca distancia, lo suficiente para que Rin la escuchara que venía acompañada de alguien más.

-Sr Jaken..- Lo interrumpió aunque siquiera escuchaba lo que el le decía. -Intente huir bien pueda.- Dicho eso, escapó corriendo, sí la atrapaban otra vez ahí, le habían prometido un peor castigo.

-Debes olvidarla...- Susurro Irasue al llegar a las puertas del inframundo.- Cuando todo esto sea tuyo, no importará quién este a tú lado.-

Reía y hablaba sola, ya que su hijo la ignoraba como costumbre. En un segundo, Sesshomaru se detuvo al sentir aquel olor que tanto detestaba, pero aún sin voltear, la diosa entendió que era tiempo de su retirada, haciendo un gran escándalo con su risa.  
-Sesshomaru...- Su nombre sonó con tono burlón por parte del híbrido que le apuntaba con sus garras. Enseguida el Youkai sonrío como nunca, sintiéndose frustrado por aquel ataque.

-¿A quién pretendes asustar con esa técnica tan mediocre?- Sin pensarlo demasiado, y antes de que su contrincante pudiese reaccionar, Sesshomaru soltó de sus garras una larga cinta de veneno con la que enredo su cuello. Inuyasha era hijo de su padre y una humana, eso lo hacia un híbrido, desde su nacimiento, Sesshomaru había detestado a su medio hermano, y eso no cambiaba nunca, sus ganas de asesinarse eran equitativas  
-Espera... Sólo... Sólo...- Inuyasha intentó soltarse, y al no lograrlo fácilmente, golpeo al Youkai con un puñetazo en su rostro, lo que logró más el enojo de Sesshomaru, pero logró soltarse de su agarre.

-Quiero que sepas que no quiero tú puesto en este lugar.- Aquellas palabras lograron detener a Sesshomaru, quién estaba a centímetros de devolverle el golpe, pero luego de dejarlo hablar, su puño dio tan fuerte contra el rostro del híbrido, que logró que este casi cayera fuera del camino.

-¿Por qué no me eliminas de una vez?-  
-No tiene sentido asesinar a alguien tan débil...- Fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru antes de retirarse caminando nuevamente hacia la salida.

-Sólo quiero salir de aquí e ir a la tierra..- El híbrido lo siguió consiguiendo nuevamente la ira del Youkai, quién no dudó en lanzarle su látigo de veneno, pero este más prevenido pudo persuadir el movimiento y escapar por la división que Sesshomaru había hecho para bajar a la tierra.

-Maldito Inuyasha..- Dijo antes de seguirlo, aunque a ese tiempo ya lo habría perdido de vista.

-¿Es el Youkai?- La exterminadora soltó una risa divertida al encontrarse frente al pequeño demonio. Jaken por su parte, más que tener miedo, se paró molesto protestando.

-Yo soy el sirviente número uno del amo Sesshomaru.. Insolentes.-  
-Joven Sango... ¿Usted no cree que es mejor exterminarlo?- Preguntó la anciana Kaede, mientras ambas ignoraban las quejas que hacia Jaken, aunque con cada palabra, le hacían asustarse, haciendo que el demonio se esconda tras las rocas de la cueva, rogando que venga su amo por el.  
-Un Youkai es un Youkai, que pone en peligro nuestra aldea.-  
-¡SR JAKEEEEEN! - La pequeña Rin salió corriendo de la cabaña, escapando al mismo tiempo de los brazos de Kagome. -No lo mate abuela... ¡Deje libre al sr Jaken! -  
-Rin, vuelve a la casa.  
-Por favor abuela..-

Kagome levantó a la pequeña intentando volver a adentrarla en la casilla, aunque la niña daba patadas al aire, y Jaken amenazaba que sí algo sucedía con Rin, todos serían asesinados por su amo.

-Rin...- Susurro la exterminadora Sango, acercándose a la pequeña. -¿Por qué tanto quieres a estos demonios? Ellos no hacen bien a los humanos.-  
-El amo Sesshomaru es mucho más humano que incluso el guardián del castillo de Naraku.- La niña se quedó quieta, bajando su mirada.

-¿Qué guardián? ¿Alguno te hizo algo?- Preguntaron Kaede, Kagome y Sango al mismo tiempo.

-El amo Sesshomaru dijo que no debía contar nada.- En aquel instante, un rayo fuerte pegó contra el campo de energía que rodeaba a Jaken, causando a este un fuerte golpe.

-¿Por qué tienen a un Youkai ahí?- La voz de Bankotsu interrumpió entre ellas, enseguida Rin al reconocerlo se escondió tras Kaede.

-Ella es la pequeña que estaba con el Youkai de nombre Sesshomaru..- La voz casi femenina de Jakotsu dejó intrigados a ambos guerreros, sabiendo que ellos mismos la habían asesinado, pero ahora la pequeña estaba ahí, sana y salva.  
-Sr Jaken... Llame al amo.- Grito la niña corriendo hacia la cueva del pequeño demonio, quién apenas se reponía del golpe.  
-Sabes que ella nos traerá problemas.- Grito Bankotsu, moviendo su alabarda contra la pequeña, antes que ambas sacerdotisas pudieran reaccionar, aún así, un bumerang; quién era el arma de la exterminadora; detuvo el ataque. -No puedes matarla... Es sólo una niña...-  
-Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ella.- Dijo Kagome, corriendo hacia la pequeña Rin, quién se encontraba asustada en a un costado de la cueva.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sacerdotisa, y más les vale que esto no llegue a oídos del amo Naraku...- Ambos mandaron una maldición con la mirada a la pequeña, antes de su retirada.  
-Kagome...- Se acercó en ese instante Sango. -¿De Qué hablaban esos guerreros?-  
-No hagas caso... Ya es de noche, será mejor que regreses a casa, nosotras nos ocuparemos del Youkai.-  
-¿Están seguras? Es pequeño... Pero puede ser muy peligroso.-  
-Está bien... Mañana lo hablaremos.- Le respondió la más anciana, casi empujando a la joven que las observaba preocupada.  
-Está bien, pero sí pasa a mayores, manden a alguno de los niños a buscarme.- La joven se marchó despacio, sin quitar la vista de Kagome, quién ahora se marchaba también llevando en brazos a Rin, Kaede por su parte, antes de retirarse, y ya sin la mirada de Sango, liberó al pequeño demonio, que estaba mareado.

-Sí mañana sigues aquí, te elimino.- Dijo la anciana antes de irse hacia la cabaña.  
-Ay... El amo Sesshomaru va a matarme cuando vea que perdí de vista a la ñ...-  
-Jaken...- Interrumpió el Youkai nombrado, observando casi todo destrozado a su alrededor, y a la vez, el aroma de sus enemigos lo alertaban de lo sucedido.

-Amo bonito... Yo... Rin...- Pero antes de que Jaken pudiese disculparse, Sesshomaru ya se estaba yendo otra vez. -¿Amo? Amo ¿No va a rescatar a la pequeña Rin?-  
-Silencio….- Esa palabra tan conocida por el pequeño demonio, lo hizo entender el enojo de su amo, por lo que este suspiro guardando silencio.  
-Así que... ¿Para esto vienes a la tierra?- El híbrido Inuyasha, habló otra vez en tono burlón cuando se cruzó con Sesshomaru en la entrada de la aldea.

-Maldito seas Inuyasha..-

-Rin... Dime algo.- Susurro Kagome, mientras acomoda el cabello de la niña, luego de un baño.

-¿Que pasa hermana?-  
-Tú... ¿Qué sabes acerca de ese Youkai... Y la señorita Kagura?-  
-Bueno... La señorita Kagura, estaba muy enamora del amo... Y el también, aunque no lo decía... Ahora la señorita Kagura ya no lo recuerda... ¡Pero no importa hermana! Yo haré de todo para que vuelva a querer a mi amo...-  
-¿Tú amo? El no puede ser tú amo Rin...  
-Pero el es alguien muy bueno, hermana... Ha salvado mi vida.-  
-Yo lo haré también, hermana... Perdóname por esto.- La niña volteó al instante algo intrigada, cuando Kagome apoyo su mano en la mollera de la niña, y observándola por segundos fijamente, quitó de su mente todos aquellos recuerdos del Youkai.

-Perdón Rin... Es lo mejor para ti.- Susurro cuando la niña cayó inconsciente. La recostó sobre sus mantas, y con tristeza, Kagome abandonó la habitación.  
-Kaede... ¿Puedes borrar mis recuerdos también?- Dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-No... Por el momento, te necesito como mi aliada, Kagome... Ahora ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día.-


	5. Cap 5: En tus manos

**KAGUMARU**

 _Cap.5: En tus manos.  
Hechos de: La época feudal del antiguo Japón.  
(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.)_

-Así que para esto vienes a la tierra.- El tono burlón de Inuyasha, se encontró otra vez con Sesshomaru en la entrada a la aldea, aunque este sin oírlo siguió con su camino maldiciendo en silencio, a diferencia de Jaken, quién algo molesto comenzó a dar brincos.

-¡Insolente! ¡Como le habla así a mi amo bonito!-  
-¿Amo bonito? ¡Ay que amo tan bonito!- Se río el híbrido haciendo gestos, antes de levantar al pequeño demonio por sus vestimentas, quién trataba de liberarse moviendo sus pies rápidamente.

-¡Amo sesshomaru! No me deje en manos de este híbridooo.- Decía mientras Inuyasha preguntaba.

-¿No eras el sirviente que mi padre me encomendó? O claro que sí... ¿Por que ahora estas con Sesshomaru? Debes ayudarme a mí.- Repetía ante cada negativa de Jaken. -Y ahora me ayudaras en mis planes.-

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con afán en dirección al castillo, cuando el látigo de Sesshomaru se enredo entre sus piernas haciendo que este cayera de la manera más torpe.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Dijo a regaña dientes en el suelo. Intentó darse la vuelta a atacarlo con sus garras, cuando la mano de Sesshomaru golpeó su rostro con tanta fuerza que volvió a tirarlo al suelo, soltando a Jaken en el impacto.

-¡Oh amo!- Este lleno de felicidad corrió tras el, pero el Youkai lo había ignorado.  
-Ni te atrevas a pasar ese castillo.- Dijo enseguida, tomando por el cuello a Inuyasha.  
-Ahí... Ahí... Está la espada... La espada de padre...-  
\- La espada... Supongo que te refieres a Colmillo de acero.- Preguntó el Youkai, arrojando al híbrido ahora más herido, entre los árboles. -Esa espada... Hecha para un guerrero con clase, no puede estar en manos de un repugnante híbrido.- Se dirigió a Inuyasha, pero ahora, un color rojo había tomado sus ojos y el aroma a mitad humano había desaparecido.

-Ay mamá...-Gritó Jaken corriendo con dificultades a esconderse tras piedras al ver convertirse al híbrido en un incontrolable demonio.

-Idiota... Ha perdido la conciencia al convertirse en un demonio.- Dijo Sesshomaru, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el dándole un puñetazo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Inuyasha lo esquivo rápidamente devolviendo el golpe en sus costillas, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, aunque eso no lo detuvo a levantarse a lanzar con sus garras un veneno tóxico, eso también fue esquivado por el mitad demonio, quién ahora llamaba su atención el aroma humano... De una humana precisamente.

-Qué... Peleas de Youkai frente... al castillo...-

Kagura, paralizada por aquella escena que la había despertado, estaba de pié en la salida de la aldea, el miedo al ver los ojos de Inuyasha que se acercaban a ella, no la dejaban siquiera llamar a alguno de los guardias, a pesar de que ahora el la atacaba. Kagura cayó al suelo, por temor recordando la muerte de su madre, pero Sesshomaru se interpuso entre las garras de Inuyasha, recibiendo el golpe, y al mismo tiempo, empujando otra vez al demonio incontrolable lejos de su presa.

-You... Youkai..- Pudo susurrar antes de caer desmayada, cuando Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos con la delicadeza que ella poseía, para llevarla a un lugar seguro.  
-¡Amooooo! ¡Amo no me deje aquí...!- Jaken comenzó a correr desesperado al ver al youkai desaparecer como una luz, y al mismo tiempo Inuyasha lo seguía haciendo sonido con sus garras.  
-¡YOUKAI!- Otra voz femenina llamó la atención de Inuyasha, pero está vez, una joven con el ceño fruncido lo apuntaba con flecha, la cual no dudó en soltar dejando se escapara con una luz sagrada que hirió a Inuyasha, dejándolo en una apariencia de humano. Este cayó al suelo, herido por el hombro.

-Mató a Inuyasha..- Dijo el demonio pequeño, pero al ver a la anciana llegando, decidió por correr recordando su advertencia de muerte.  
-¿Está muerto?- Preguntó Kagome bajando la guardia al llegar a donde su víctima se encontraba inconsciente.  
-Claro que no.- Respondió Kaede. -Sólo está inconsciente... Pero no parece ser un Youkai.-  
-Juro abuela... Sus ojos no eran humanos...- Volvió a decir Kagome, levantando con dificultad a Inuyasha, para apoyar su cabeza en el regaso. -Abuela... Ve a buscar las hierbas, debemos curarlo.-  
-Señorita Kagome..- La voz firme de Bankotsu sonó fuerte, pero aún así, la sacerdotisa no prestó atención, mientras desvestía el hombro de Inuyasha.  
-No tengo nada que ver con esto...-  
-Sólo quería avisarles que... La princesa no está en su habitación, sí alguno de sus amigos youkai tienen algo que ver, serán ustedes quién respondan ante el amo.- Sin más, se encaminó hacia el bosque.  
-Maldición...- Dijo Kagome, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aquel muchacho estaba casi muriendo en sus brazos...


	6. Cap 6: Solos los dos

**KAGUMARU**

 _Cap.6: Solos los dos.  
Hechos de: La época feudal del antiguo Japón.  
(Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi)_

 _En el pasado_.

-¿Y está, señorita Kagura?- Preguntó la pequeña Rin levantando algunas hierbas que había sacado de la entrada del pantano.  
-No, Rin... Esas dijo Kagome que son venenosas... Busca las que tienen pétalos azules.- Aclaró la joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras se detenía cerca de un árbol, a acomodar las hierbas que habían estado recolectando toda esa mañana. Un poco de distracción por parte suya y la pequeña había desaparecido de su vista.  
-¡SEÑORITA KAGURA!- Aquel grito de Rin, alertó a Kagura, quién localizó a la niña enseguida a pocos metros, en el suelo, observando a un joven herido, que parecía estar dormido, tenía el cabello largo y plateado, y su rostro se veía tan pacifico mientras dormía, que enseguida Kagura tuvo la ilusión de tocarlo.  
-¿Es un Youkai? Mire señorita... Tiene una luna en el centro de su frente.- La voz de Rin hizo que la princesa sonriera.  
-Sí Rin... Parece ser un Youkai.-

-No parece ser malo.. ¿Vamos a curarlo? Su traje se ve muy rarísimo... Debió haber peleado con alguien más.- La niña hablaba tanto, que enseguida el youkai abrió los ojos, pero algo le imposibilitaba moverse. A un costado tenía a la niña que le miraba preguntando muchas cosas a la vez y le sonreía.

-¿Está despierto? ¿Como se llama? ¿Por qué está aquí? Yo soy Rin...-  
Y a su lado opuesto, una señorita de cabello largo y oscuro, hacia un envuelto con hierbas, y a la vez se reía por cada pregunta de la pequeña.  
-Jm... No puedes curarme como a un humano.- Fue todo lo que dijo el youkai, cerrando los ojos como sí se burlara de ella.  
-Esto no es para curarte... Ya sé que eres un youkai, pero estas atrapado por una sacerdotisa, y sé como liberarte.-  
-¿Tú? No creas que necesito de tú ayuda... Los humanos son repugnantes.-  
-¡No debe ser grosero con la señorita Kagura!- Intervino Rin, trayendo la rosa azul. -Ella está siendo amable...-  
-Deja Rin... También los demonios son repugnantes, así que quédese ahí, que cuando venga quién lo atrapo, acabará con usted.- Molesta dejó aquello que hacia, y tomando demás hierbas que habían sobrado, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al demonio. -Vamos... Rin.- Susurro. Y en ese instante, la pequeña comenzó a correr tras ella.  
-Espera... ¿Tú eres una sacerdotisa?- La voz grave sonó fuerte, pero aún así, ella lo ignoro caminando con la pequeña a su lado que le pedía volver.  
-¿No va a volver señorita Kagura? Sino lo ayudamos... Puede que abuela Kaede lo encuentre...  
-El no es nuestro problema... Y además, es un grosero.  
-Pero no tenemos que ser como él.- Dijo como último la pequeña, y con una sonrisa le extendió la flor azul a la princesa Kagura.  
-Está bien... Pero vayamos antes de que venga Kagome y nos descubra...- Así fue como ambas optaron en volver al lugar donde el youkai atrapado, había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, como resignándose; sin decir nada, ambas se sentaron a su lado, terminando con el preparado ya teniendo la rosa azul.  
-No crean que voy a agradecerles por esto.- Dijo el Youkai, sin abrir sus ojos, aunque no tuvo respuesta, sino de la pequeña.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó de manera inocente, aprovechando que el demonio aún no podía más que abrir sus ojos, para tocar las marcas de luna en su rostro. -¿Eso es pintura? He visto muchos niños que se pintan así...-  
Aquellas palabras, pronto hicieron reír a Kagura, que se acercaba con la "medicina".

-Rin, ¿No te he dicho que debes ser más discreta con los adultos?-  
-A el no parece molestarle.- La pequeña encogió sus hombros aún manteniendo su sonrisa y sus ojos emocionados.  
-Tal vez sientas ardor...- Dijo la doncella al acercarse al youkai, tomó su mano, y en ella comenzó a volcar la hierba molida. El por su parte, entre abrió sus ojos para verla de reojo, así pudo ver su rostro delicado más de cerca.  
-No mire así... Está claro que no soy una sacerdotisa.  
-Tampoco eres humana...- Respondió el, en aquel instante, abrió sus ojos en grande, sorprendida. Una vez cuando era más pequeña, Kagome, su amiga de la infancia, le había dicho lo mismo.  
-Se llama Kagura... Y es heredera del amo Naraku... No es humana, es una princesa.- Rin habló sonriendo divertida, acercándose casi al oído del youkai. -¿Verdad que es linda?- El por su parte, casi sonrío también, pero creía ser el efecto de la sacerdotisa.

-Rin... Ya debemos irnos.- Susurro la princesa, levantándose del suelo.  
-Pero aún no se ha liberado.  
-Lo sé... Pero hará efecto en minutos, y cuando se suelte puede ser peligroso.  
-Buenos pero... ¿Cual es su nombre?- Volvió a preguntar la pequeña.  
-Se...Sesshomaru.- Dijo en cuanto se soltó su mano. Rin fue corriendo tras Kagura, y sonriendo agito su mano.

-Adiós... ¡Sr Sesshomaru!-

 _Actualidad._

Apenas el sol salió, comenzó a molestar en su rostro, enseguida Kagura abrió sus ojos trayendo a su mente el último recuerdo de un youkai a punto de atacarla, pero también había algo más, ahora estaba a salvo, gracias a…

-Sessho... Maru...- Susurro la doncella, al encontrar al demonio a algunos metros cerca de ella, sentado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, y tranquilidad en su rostro.

Se levantó como pudo, e intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, comenzó a correr hacia donde suponía que estaba el castillo, aunque así estuvo largo rato y siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, donde el youkai aún dormía.  
-Estoy dando vueltas en círculos...-

Dijo enojada apretando sus puños, y enseguida una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Sesshomaru, la cual Kagura ignoro por intentar una vez mas correr al castillo. Cuando regresó al mismo lugar, el youkai ya no estaba, para sorpresa de la princesa.

-Qué... Se atrevió a dejarme sola en este lugar...- Su afirmación fue callada al ver a un costado, al demonio sentado en una roca, con su misma expresión de tranquilidad, observándola de reojo.  
-¿Dónde me tienes? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?- Preguntó a los gritos mientras se iba acercando a cortos pasos. -Puedo darme cuenta de que has hecho una ilusión para que siempre regrese aquí... Pero te aseguro que no te va a durar mucho tiempo. Los guardias de mi padre deben estar buscándome.-

En ese momento se cruzó de brazos, sin darse cuenta que el youkai siquiera le escuchaba.  
-Rin... Ha dicho que esto les gusta a los humanos.- Dijo Sesshomaru, extendiendo una bandeja de hojas, con frutos frescos. -Debe haberte cansado correr demasiado...-

En aquel instante quiso reír, pero debía mantener su posición firme, así que se decidió voltear caminando a sentarse nuevamente en el árbol. Kagura quedó sorprendida por esa escena que no imaginó jamás de un Youkai, por lo que se volvió hacia aquel árbol.

-Grac...ias...- Susurro aun sin entender y se sentó tomando una de las manzanas. -Y... ¿Por cuanto tiempo pretendes tenerme aquí?  
-Hasta que termines de comer...  
-No voy a comerme todo esto sola... ¿Tú no comes?  
\- Detesto la comida que ingieren los humanos...- Dijo entre dientes, apartando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo he conocido muchos youkai que dicen que la comida es...  
-No me compares.- Interrumpió Sesshomaru, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar.  
-Claro, de seguro se te ha acabado la amabilidad.- Dijo la princesa apartando la mirada al mismo tiempo. -Ya puedes dejarme ir...- Se volvió a levantar, caminando hacia los árboles.  
-Camina tranquila... Ya no habrá ilusiones.- Sesshomaru siquiera volteó a verla otra vez.

-Que poco caballero... Pero que se puede esperar de un demonio... No tienen siquiera un poco de consideración.- Iba a regaña dientes la princesa mientras avanzaba por el bosque, ahora ya no regresaba a dónde estaba Sesshomaru, lo que significaba que estaba pérdida...


End file.
